


Бессонные ночи с тобой

by Chlenik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Криденсу страшно спать одному, а Грейвса мучает бессонница.





	

Криденс плохо спал по ночам — он боялся раскатов грома и ярких всполохов молний. Он так бы и забивался в угол кровати, дрожа всем телом, если бы Персиваль не решил однажды прилечь с ним рядом. Просто, чтобы показать, что нечего было бояться.

Однако и у самого Грейвса тоже было полно страхов: он вздрагивал от громких звуков и сжимал кулаки, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание, когда среди толпы незнакомых людей ему вдруг мерещилось лицо со слишком светлой кожей. Вернув назад свою жизнь, он почти перестал спать.

С тех пор, как они стали проводить ночи в одной кровати, Грейвс перестал бороться со своей бессонницей, часами глядя в белоснежный потолок спальни и слушая мерное тиканье часов. Ему было хорошо уже от того, что юноша рядом с ним успокаивался, ощущая чужое присутствие рядом, постепенно расслаблялся и забывался в крепком сне. Хоть один из них постепенно восстанавливался после вмешательства Грин-де-Вальда.

Грейвс лежал и смотрел на Криденса. Тот повернулся к нему спиной — он мог засыпать только так, словно боялся показать свою уязвимость и беззащитность. Короткие волосы постепенно отрастали, прикрывая выбритый затылок, и чем длиннее они становились, тем дальше отходили болезненные воспоминания о пережитом.

Персиваль смотрел на спину Бэрбоуна каждую ночь и боролся с желанием дотронуться до него. Но сегодня наваждение было особенно сильным. Он протянул руку и поднес ее к темному затылку, замирая в нескольких дюймах — Бэрбоун глубоко вздохнул и пошевелился, но не проснулся. Его дыхание по-прежнему было глубоким и размеренным, но Грейвс не двигался. Он продолжал держать свою ладонь в воздухе, чувствуя, что с каждой последующей секундой промедления она становится все тяжелее. Он отсчитал еще десять мгновений и позволил себе прикоснуться к чужим волосам.

Ничего не произошло. Криденс продолжал спать, и тогда Персиваль позволил пальцам зарыться глубже.

На улице раздался громкий автомобильный сигнал, и Грейвс, словно вор, застигнутый за преступлением, отдернул ладонь, стремительно отворачиваясь на другой бок. Он внимательно вслушивался в любые шорохи, но, кажется, парень не проснулся.

На следующую ночь Грейвс дождался подходящего момента и уже смелее дотронулся до черных волос. В этот раз он смог ощутить, какими жесткими они были. Он пропустил их между пальцами, оглаживая голову вверх до макушки. Несколько раз Персиваль замирал, прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего, но Криденс ничего не замечал.

На третью ночь Грейвс разрешил себе маленькую вольность — он придвинулся ближе и прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы коснуться губами черных прядей, но вместо этого только вдыхал запах собственного шампуня... Слишком поздно он услышал рваный выдох, сорвавшийся с чужих губ.

Криденс резко повернулся, оказываясь с мужчиной лицом к лицу. В его глазах не было ни следа ото сна.

— Мистер Грейвс, — прошептал Бэрбоун так тихо, что едва можно было различить слова.

У Персиваля перехватило дыхание. Он не смог ничего сказать в ответ. Ему нужно было как-то оправдаться, но никакие слова не шли в голову.

Криденс вдруг потянулся к нему и коснулся седого колючего виска, возвращая Персивалю его ласку. В глазах юноши читался страх быть отвергнутым, но он не останавливался, продолжая дотрагиваться до волос и проезжаясь пальцами по небритым щекам.

Все-таки Бэрбоун был намного смелее Персиваля. Он обхватил ладонь мужчины и прижал ее к своей щеке. Его глаза были прикрыты, но даже в ночной темноте Грейвс видел, как дрожат его ресницы. Он вздохнул, и этот звук разорвал тишину. Криденс распахнул глаза, взволнованно посмотрев на мужчину, и его кадык скользнул вниз. Он ждал.

Чужие губы приоткрылись навстречу, когда Грейвс подался вперед. Он мягко коснулся их своими, ощущая, как от этой осторожной ласки Криденс расслабился. Поцелуй забирал с собой напряжение, унося его прочь, как можно дальше от этого дома.

— Я… — начал Криденс, сводя брови на переносице.

— Не сейчас.

Грейвс коснулся пальцем губ юноши, и тот умолк, всматриваясь в лицо напротив.

Персиваль обнял парня и прижал его к себе, отгораживая от любых сомнений. Тот уткнулся носом в его шею и сложил руки у груди, словно боялся, что они могут помешать. Грейвс усмехнулся этому жесту, но ничего не сказал. Он прикрыл глаза и понял, что проваливается в темноту.

Криденс пошевелился под его боком, но Персиваль уже не отреагировал. Впервые за несколько дней он наконец-то заснул.


End file.
